


Meant for Better Things

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: Without Expectations [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold Weather, Homelessness, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Underage, M/M, Prostitution, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dick became Nightwing but Batman never caught Jason stealing the wheels off the Batmobile. Tim becomes the 2nd Robin instead, at his younger age, under a less angsty Batman. Somewhere along the line, Tim has noticed Jason, and falls back in on old habits. Jason is only trying to survive living alone in Gotham. Tim wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant for Better Things

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe, where Dick became Nightwing, but Batman never caught Jason stealing the wheels off the Batmobile.
> 
> Instead Jason managed to get that fourth wheel off and out of the alley before he got back. He and Batman never meet, and he never becomes Robin. Months go by, and Tim comes to the conclusion that Dick isn't going to go back, and Batman is lost without a Robin. After trying and failing to convince Dick to go home, Dick consults Barbara and has her introduce Tim to Bruce at the manor, where he's forced to explain how he knows what he does, and just how long he's known. Like with Jason in our canon world, he decides to make Tim his next Robin (after realizing just how absent his parents are in his life despite everything Tim has going for him). Because of this, events from 'Death in the Family' do not play out as they had. Batman and Robin still go after The Joker, but instead of splitting up due to family related events, they face off against the Joker together, stop the distribution of his Joker gas, and bring him into custody, throwing him into Arkham. Tim's parents were still kidnapped resulting in the same outcome, and Tim still wears his version of the Robin costume.
> 
> Some point along the line, Tim has noticed Jason, and has seen what the teen is capable of despite no formal training. Tim falls back in on old habits and watches him when in the area during patrol.
> 
> Batman isn't as angsty, Dick is off doing his thing, Jason is still living on the streets doing what he can to survive, Tim is unharmed and functioning as Robin, and Damian has obviously been 'born' if I even have him exist in this universe, but he is currently out of the picture being mommy's assassin baby. If in existence.
> 
> At the time of this specific fic, ages are as follows: Tim-15, Jason- 17, and Dick-23. Bruce is whatever he's supposed to be during these corresponding Robin ages, lol.
> 
> Will be a series of fics, rather than a flowing, multi-chapter fic. Most of these will probably follow under the 'M' rating. Much of what Jason does is illegal, and both him and Tim are underage.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tim touched down in the alley way and peaked around the corner, eyes searching for and not finding the person he was attempting to check up on. He frowned and scanned the surrounding area for any sign of the teen, but despite there being several people scurrying down the street or leaning against buildings there was still no sign of him… and it was the third time tonight he had visited this location.

It worried Tim. Since he had taken it upon himself to observe the nightly actions of the teen during slow moments of patrol, he had never once been unable to locate him, even with the teen's ability to keep hidden from the general public when he desired. Despite his efforts, Tim's thoughts immediately went sour.

What if he was sick? Or Hurt? What if he had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, and he had gotten mixed up in more than he could handle?

He swallowed hard, and hesitantly reached for his grapple.

"Well if it isn't the Boy Wonder…" A voice drawled from behind him.

Tim spun around, staff at the ready, unnerved that he hadn't heard anyone approach him. Had Batman seen, the lecture would have been endless. Although, the lecture about shadowing unsuspecting people once more would have been far worse…

"Oh, it… it's you-"

With that realization, Tim was quick to turn his com off.

"Yeah, me. Look, I ain't done nothin' to warrant your kind of attention pretty boy, so move on. I'm tired of feeling your eyes bore into my back. Such a fucking stalker."

Well, that was one he had not heard in a while… even if Dick had never quite used those exact words.

"I was just-"

"Looking? Yeah, I've noticed." The older teen sneered, cocking his head. "Look, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours- I don't bother thinking about the mentality of you capes, but unless you're looking for a good time, which I doubt, leave me the hell alone and stop ogling me. Shouldn't you, I don't know, be out and about takin' a bite outta crime? Filling up Blackgate and Arkham with the crazies? Instead of watching me do my thing, you voyeur..." He snorted, pulling a half crushed pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket.

Tim frowned as he tried, without success, to get his lighter to work before tossing it into the street with a growl and glower. With a sigh, he reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a pack of matches, handing them to the teen. Even though he felt poorly about supporting such a habit, at the very least it would offer him some hand warmth, even if temporary. The other boy smirked as he took the matchbook, striking one immediately, and lighting the cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Thanks Bird-boy…" He huffed in amusement, watching Tim's frustration slowly increase.

"You shouldn't be selling yourself so short. I've seen some of the things you can do, you could put yourself to better use." Tim murmured suddenly, face softening.

At this the teen laughed amusedly, and shook his head.

"I'm anything but cheap kid, and I reserve the right to choose when I do things and with whom I do them. I don't work for anyone. If someone tries to fuck me up, I turn it back around on them. I can take care of myself. I make sure I stay clean. Can I do other, more complex things for cash? Yeah, most definitely, I'm very talented at certain things. At times I do. But this shit is more reliable than anything. Hard to find those odd jobs, while there's _always_ someone looking for some company, for one thing or another." He huffed, crossing his arms.

The teen shuddered, and rubbed at the bare skin briefly before returning his attention to Tim.

"You're cold."

"Yeah well, it's Gotham. It's always cold during Gotham nights. You learn to deal."

Tim frowned, and with a sigh walked towards him.

"All the more reason you should be wearing a coat, rather than standing stationary in nothing but a sleeveless shirt and some jeans." Tim sighed, reaching up towards his neck as he approached the teen.

He laughed, shaking his head once more at Tim.

"Wouldn't be having a problem if I hadn't been so preoccupied with watching you hunt for me, waiting for the perfect time to catch you off guard. Right now I could be all toasty and warm sitting in someone's room, or car, sharing body heat. For that I'm cold and broke tonight. Thanks a bunch."

Tim's eyes narrowed, and he unhitched the clasp at his neck, cape slipping back off his shoulders. The teen watched him curiously as he caught it from slipping to the ground with grace, and flipped it out in front of him. With no warning, he closed the distance between him and the older teen, and draped it across his shoulders, wrapping it tightly around him.

The teen opened his mouth to protest, but Tim reached out to the collar, squeezing it tightly in one corner. Almost immediately, it began to flood with heat. Shocked by the sudden change in temperature, he flinched, before wrapping the edges tighter around his form.

"Neat little gadgets Bats gives you… always thought these were just for looks, theatrics. Lot heavier and sturdier than they look. Useful." He nodded to himself before looking across at Tim and offering him a small smile.

But before Tim could comment, or ask the teen any questions (particularly what his name was) a silver car rolled slowly down the street, letting out a short sharp honk that drew the teen's attention away from him.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you Bird-boy, since you're stalking me and all. But you've taken the max amount of free time I can give ya for one night. Got a regular hunting for me." With a smirk he turned away from Tim and let the cape drop to the ground with a slight shiver before rounding the corner and sauntering off towards the stalled car.

Tim couldn't help the tightness forming in his throat as he watched the boy slip into the passenger side door before the car pulled away. He couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself for letting him walk away… and he couldn't help but wish he could have simply brought him home with him himself, where things were safe and warm and had no expectations.

But this was not 'Pretty Woman', and Bruce was not looking for nearly legal additions to his adoptee list.

Tim had other things to worry about though… such as, how long had the teen known he had been watching? And if things were now going to get chatty, how was he going to keep the Bat from knowing what he was up to?

Despite his stomach churning, he turned his com back on, reattached his cape, and shot his grapple into the air, returning to patrol.


End file.
